Button Eyes
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: For the past few weeks, Sofia has been becoming increasingly stressed with her duties as not only a princess, but also StoryKeeper, Protector, and bearer of the Amulet of Avalor. It doesn't help that there is a spoiled prince demanding her hand. Sofia just wants a break-and she gets one all thanks to a little doll Clover has found. Yet something more sinister lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

The past week has been a tough one for Sofia.

First, a story problem involving a sorcerer in training messing up on a spell and needing to clean up his mess before his master returned. It had been exhausting because the apprentice was using magic to fulfill household chores like sweeping and mopping, which resulted in him falling asleep and casting spells subconsciously. The end result was catastrophic, but somehow they managed to fix by learning the value of hard work and then convincing Jeremy to own up to his actions and confess his misbehaving to the sorcerer. Needless to say, said sorcerer was upset, but he was also happy to know his apprentice learned a valuable lesson in magic.

Afterward, Sofia found herself training with Chrysta and even earning some praises before they were contacted by Orion. The protector and protector-in-training had to hurry to his location and protect one of the Wicked Nine, luckily Prisma didn't get to it and she ran off after losing to the three of them. Orion was proud and Sofia was exhausted. Chrysta had recommended her to go home and take a break for a few days, with Orion nodding in agreement.

Sadly, though, Sofia couldn't even have one day off before there was an announcement that a massive ball was going to be held; something she didn't know until the last minute. Luckily, Amber was the one to fill her in on the important details.

"It's a compromise ball. Daddy and the king from a Batzar are trying to come up with negotiation terms because neither wants to go to war."

"War?!" Sofia gasps, "What war? I thought Dad didn't have any more enemies to deal with."

"Oh, Sofia," Amber sighs in sympathy, shaking her golden head. "You really need to pay attention."

"I'm sorry, Amber, I've just been so busy lately, I can hardly sleep. Please, tell me what's going on. Is there going to be a war?"

"Not as long as they can come to terms with their agreements. Apparently, the king of Batzar has some terms Daddy has to agree with and the ball is supposed to be our way of welcoming him to our kingdom. If everything goes okay, then we shouldn't have to worry."

Sofia sighs, grateful for the information. As long as they are well behaved and allow their parents to handle the Batzar king, everything should be fine. Besides, Sofia realizes, Enchancia is a magical place. The king of Batzar will likely enjoy his time here and would be more than willing to sign a peace treaty.

Plus, she thinks, Cedric is a sensational sorcerer, he can probably grant whatever the king wants.

Amber then seizes Sofia's hand, "Let's go find you a nice dress to wear. We want to look our very best when King Fefnir arrives!"

The youngest princess smiles and happily follows Amber's lead.

* * *

The next few hours leading to the ball were spent with Sofia dressing and redressing over and over again. It seemed that no matter what she wore, Amber didn't seem to like it. The future queen had officially dubbed herself the judge of Sofia's gowns and so far none were approved.

"That one is too puffy!"

"Not enough dazzle."

"Whoever designed that one was clearly blind!"

"Amber, can we please hurry up. I'm getting tired of trying on dresses." Sofia huffs. The dress she was wearing now was mustard yellow with white pearls sewn into the skirts. The pearls were placed to look like ocean waves rolling across the bright fabric. It wasn't particularly Sofia's style since she didn't like the color yellow, but she would wear it if it meant finally finding a dress.

"Absolutely not!" Amber exclaims, rising from the cushion of her chair. "That dress doesn't speak _you_ , Sofia. You need an outfit that will say 'My name is Sofia the First, Protector, and Storykeeper.' Not: 'I'm Sofia and I'm just an average princess."

"Amber!" She hisses, clapping her hands over her sister's mouth. "I told you to keep this a secret."

The older princess pushes those hands away and offers Sofia a reassuring smile. "No one is here, Sofia. Besides, I want you to look beautiful tonight, and that dress is absolutely hideous. I'm gonna go and find someone to make you a new one."

"There's no time!" Sofia interjects with a bit of bite in her tone. "We'll just have to deal with what we have. If you don't like this one, Amber, then how about the purple one with white stripes?'

"Sofia, that doesn't speak you!"

"I don't care!"

Amber reels back, her eyes exploding wide with surprise at her sister's sudden outburst. Sofia winces, guilt rolling through her stomach. "I'm sorry, Amber, I'm just exhausted. Look, we don't have time to make a new dress and I certainly don't want to continue changing outfits. Please, let's just agree with that one. I don't think King Fefnir or his family are going to care about what I wear, so long as I show up. Besides, the purple one was pretty and I really liked it. So can I please wear that one?"

Amber seemed ready to argue, yet she reconsidered her words and decided better of it; giving in to Sofia's request with a defeated sigh. "Very well, we'll go with that one. But I am going to find some shoes to go with it and a tiara!" Not waiting for Sofia's response, Amber hurried off down the hallways until she was a tiny yellow dot in the distance.

Sofia resisted to roll her eyes, it was silly to think Amber would give up so easily. Regardless, the older princess was a force that would never bend easily, especially when so close to having her way. Still, Sofia was happy about how far Amber has come from acting like a wicked step-sister.

Coming out of his secret passage door, Clover bounded inside the room with a tiny doll hanging from his mouth and partly dragging under his hopping gray body.

Sofia heard a muffled noise and was pleasantly surprised to see her friend with the plush that oddly looked just like her. It had light brown curls of yarn sewn around her head, with a little plastic tiara glued to the top. Her dress was identical to the purple one she usually wears, a mini version of the lilac bodice trimmed within two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings of the skirt. A pearl-hemmed and stutted lilac petaled skirt with a row of great lace drops nad trumpets each arranged like a four-leaf clover or cross on a nimbus and a yellowish petticoat with a lilac band. Violet slippers with bows and mid heels were fitted snug on her tiny feet. And of course, a necklace, the same shade of soft pink as the real one, hung off the doll's neck with a near identical design.

Sofia gasped in delight upon seeing the toy and picked it up when Clover laid it down her feet. "Where did you get this?" She smiled at the toy and playfully stroked one it's cute little button eyes.

"I found it an old chest," Clover chuckled, "Seems like it's been there for years!"

"Years?" Sofia looks down at the doll again, there was definitely some dirt stains on her arms and a few smudges on the face, but that didn't mean it's been there for years. "What chest did you look through, Clover?"

"Cedric's." The bunny laughs as Sofia gives him a playfully mean look. He had only gone into Cedric's workshop to find a potion that could turn his stack of carrots into a mountain. Surely the royal sorcerer had something. He managed to open a very old chest, one that was tucked away in the farthest corner of the workshop and found only one item: the doll. It was rather strange, he assumed, but didn't think much of it. Afterall, what harm can a doll do?

"Clover," Sofia says a hint of disapproval in her tone. "You know you can't go through Mr. Cedric's things. Magic isn't a toy. We should give this right back to him."

"Come on, Sof. Don't you think it's weird he has a doll version of you?"

"Maybe it's a Wassilia gift." She suggests, "Either way, we shouldn't take things that don't belong to us. Let's take it back before, Amber-"

"Sofia!"

Too late, the door opens with Amber skipping in holding up a lovely pair of shoes and a sparkling tiara. "Look what I found!" She then gasps upon noticing the doll in Sofia's hands and instantly puts the shoes and tiara on the bed. She takes the doll from Sofia's hand, fiddling with one of the tiny hands. "Where did you get this, it looks dirty."

"Clover found it in Mr. Cedric's workshop."

Amber frowns and sets it down on the toy chest located at the foot of Sofia's bed. "Isn't that a bit weird for him to have a doll version of you, Sofia?"

The princess giggles, "That's what Clover said. I'm sure it's just a Wassilia gift he's planning on giving me later this year."

"But Wassilia isn't for another four months," Amber says, doubtful.

Sofia shrugs and adds, "He's an early planner, Amber. Since Dad needs his help all the time, I'm sure Mr. Cedric needs to plan months ahead or he'll never get anything done."

With no argument available, Amber grabs the shoes off the bed and gives them to Sofia. "Try these on first and then we'll see if they'll match your outfit."

Rolling her eyes, Sofia does as asked if only to please her sister and get this over with before the ball starts. As royal protocol, the entire family will need to be present in order to greet the King Fafnir and his children. As Sofia begrudgingly follows through with Amber's requests, she faintly notices her amulet growing warm against the skin on her neck. An early warning for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia stood amongst her family as the visitors from Batzar were announced by the head steward. The king of Batzar, Fefnir was a jolly, hefty looking man who seemed to waddle instead of walk. He was massive in size, easily a head taller than her dad King Roland and twice the width. King Fefnir had crispy brown hair neatly combed with only specks of gray. Behind him were his two sons, his eldest Prince Philip, who was seventeen and was much thinner than his father. Prince Phillip had grey eyes, a square jaw, and curly dark brown hair that bubbled around his head. The second prince, Prince Fern was much smaller than both his brother and father, but he could easily pass as Prince Philip's mini clone. However, his eyes were forest green. All three men carried themselves with high priority.

Easily Sofia's earlier confidence in the matter regarding the war faded a smidge. Though she was against judging a book by its cover, it was plainly obvious that these visitors were of high standard and, without speaking, demanded the utmost respect from those who stand before them.

As they approached Sofia and her family, the youngest princess couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Her eyes instantly focused on the deep green orbs belonging to Prince Fern who smirked in her direction. A terrible shiver race down her spine at the way his eyes trailed up and down her like she was a freshly killed boar and him a hungry hunter. Yet, Sofia managed a tolerant smile and subtle bow in courtesy with the rest of her family following suit.

King Roland was the first to speak, opening his arms in welcome to King Fefnir. "Welcome to Enchancia, King Fefnir. I hope you had a pleasant trip."

The larger king smiled and nodded his round head, the rolls in his neck becoming more defiant from the action. Surprisingly the King of Batzar didn't speak in a loud booming voice as Sofia originally suspected, instead King Fefnir's tone was whispery and strained as if he just got over a cold. It was hard to make out what he was speaking about at first.

"Thank you, King Roland. I appreciate your invitation, as do my proud sons whom I'm sure you know of. My oldest son and heir Prince Philip."

The teen held a neutral expression as he bowed in greeting, "How do you do?"

"And my youngest Prince Fern."

Said prince did not take his eyes off Sofia as he bowed as well, that disturbing smirk still plainly painted on his face, as he all but purred, "How do you do?" Out of the corner of Sofia's eyes, she could see her mentor, Mr. Cedric, glaring at the young prince.

Good, Sofia thinks, at least I'm not the only one who thinks this guy is creepy.

Prince Fern still smirks at her, those green eyes of his reminded Sofia of a cat that just spotted a delicious looking canary.

* * *

Throughout most of the ball, Sofia remained on the sidelines watching all the guests dance to their heart's content. Their swift romantic movements left her feeling giddy as she watched her parents' beautiful waltz. In another part of the spacious marble room, Sofia could see her sister Amber happily chatting with one of her friends. And standing next to the table of delicious treats and sugary goodies was her brother, James, snacking on some cookies, also observing the visitors.

"I suppose this wasn't such a bad evening after all," Cedric speaks from beside her. Like Sofia, he was merely an observer, enjoying his limited free time with his favorite apprentice.

Sofia smiles and nods in agreement, "Yeah..." She catches Prince Fern's eyes again from across the room. He was trapped by some neighboring princesses who surrounded him like a group of gossiping hens. Yet he was looking past them, straight at Sofia. The way he stared at her was still very unnerving to the young princess.

"I don't have a good feeling about him, my dear," Cedric states quietly in her ear, one eye trained in the prince's direction. "I have a feeling he's not what he seems."

"I know," Sofia whispers back, tearing her eyes away from Fern. "I don't like him very much either. He keeps on staring at me, it's very uncomfortable, Mr. Cedric."

Her mentor furrows her brow and withdraws his wand from his purple sleeve, "Want me to cast a little spell; something that will teach him to mind his own business."

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia giggles, finding his protective nature both reassuring and silly. "If you do that then there will be war..." While she meant it as a joke, the seriousness of their situation was frightening. Sofia had quickly learned from the leaking conversations in the ballroom that Enchancia and Batzar were at odds with one another and have been for a since King Roland II was crown. What was causing this tension was a combination of difficulties involving spice trades and territory disagreements.

Needless to say, it was plainly obvious why there needed to be some form of compromise. While her dad had an army at his disposal, it didn't hold a candle against Batzar's ruthless military. King Fefnir's army outnumbered her fathers 10 to 1. However, while Batzar had more men at their disposal during times of war, Enchancia had more allies who could easily withdraw their trades from Batzar, leaving them in bankruptcy within a few years.

It's a tough situation, Sofia admits to herself. No song or magic can fix decades of feuding between two powerful kingdoms.

Sofia then thinks about the doll and realizes she still hasn't told Cedric about it. Hopefully, he won't be too upset. Sofia made sure to give Clover a stern talking too after Amber was finally satisfied with her choices in attire.

"Mr. Cedric, I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it, my dear?" He asks curiously, his wand placed back inside his sleeve.

"Clover went into your workshop again and opened one of your Wassailia gifts for me. That doll that looks like me. I'm really sorry, about it. I'll make sure Clover doesn't steal anything from you again."

Cedric cocked his head to the side, looking perplexed, "My dear, what are talking about? A Wassialia gift? Wassaillia isn't for another four months and what doll are you talking about? I don't own any dolls."

It was Sofia's turn to be confused, "You had a doll in one of your chests, Mr. Cedric. It looks just like me. Clover found it and I thought you were just planning ahead until we traded our Wassailia presents."

Much to Sofia's added puzzlement, Cedric shook his head in denial. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I don't own any dolls, especially ones the look like you. As for the planning ahead idea, I have yet to accomplish that. I can barely plan my breakfast in the mornings."

"So it's not your doll?"

"I'm afraid not, though that is very suspicious of your bunny friend to find it in my workshop. Please don't allow him in there again, you know how dangerous my potions can be."

"I know, but Mr. Cedric, but if it's not your doll then whose is it?"

The sorcerer shrugs, "I don't know."

"Pardon me."

Sofia cringes as a line of goosebumps pop along the back of her neck. Reluctantly she turns to face the addresser, the last person she wanted to speak to tonight: Prince Fern himself. He stood with that same knowing smirk on his face, those green eyes of his sweeping up and down her length. Then he gives a polite bow to her, his movements as smooth as an oiled metal joint. "May I have this dance, Princess Sofia?"

Before she could answer, Cedric seizes her wrist gently and tugs her back to him, whispering heatedly, "My dear, I don't like him. Don't agree with his advances."

Yet again before she could answer Prince Fern speaks up, his nose pointed up to the ceiling as he addresses Cedric in a less than polite manner. "Sorcerer, I believe the princess has the right to speak her mind. She's fully equipped with a tongue of her own. Perhaps she shouldn't agree to _your_ advances."

Cedric instantly sneered at what the prince was hinting towards and grew ready to withdraw his wand.

Sofia notices Cedric's mindset and instantly put herself between him and Prince Fern. "It's just one dance, Mr. Cedric. There's no need to worry." In all honesty, she wishes Cedric could go feral on this guy, then he wouldn't be bothering her. However, the royal sorcerer attacking the prince would immediately cause an uproar and declaration of war.

Reluctantly she offers him her hand, much to his delight and Cedric's annoyance, the sorcerer bristled when Prince Fern takes it and places a butterfly kiss on her knuckles, before leading her out into the chummy crowd. A new song plays; one that Sofia has never heard before. It holds a deep melody, with the occasional little flutters from the flutes and violins. It reminds her of the play in Swan Lake she and her family had seen a few weeks ago. Now that she thought about it, that had been the only last thing they had done together as a family. With all this war talk, her parents, friends: everyone has been on edge. She's rarely seen Mr. Cedric since her father has been using him to conjure things and add more magical spells to ensure that if a war did break out they could be protected. Apparently, there was also talk on adding a secret passageway so that if an invasion is to occur they could easily escape.

The very idea is frightening and leaves her shivering. The prince chuckles, "Is something bothering you, my sweet?"

She bristles at the pet name, biting back a growl, then politely shakes her head, offering him a tolerate smile, "No, I'm fine." Prince Fern hums before taking her hand again and slowly spins her in an underarm turn, the drawing her back to his embrace, humming quietly between the two of them. "You would make a wonderful queen."

Sofia gasps drawing herself back from him, "I'm sorry?"

He smirks at her like the Chesire cat, "You heard me, Princess Sofia. I was just remarking on how you would make a wonderful queen." He keeps them from stopping their dance, moving them in a box as they carefully spun themselves in tight circles within each step. "You're beautiful for one. You're well known throughout the entire Ever-Realm, a natural born leader who knows how to take a challenge. Not to mention your skills that I've heard so much about. I remember hearing how you bested your own sorcerer when he attempted to take over your kingdom. If he had been our sorcerer, my father would have beheaded him."

"Mr. Cedric isn't a bad guy anymore." Sofia argues gently, "He's changed."

"I know," He chuckles, the hand on her back tightens, pulling her closer to him. "You changed him. I won't lie to you, Princess Sofia, I thought you were an idiot for doing that."

This time she did growl.

Prince Fern chuckles some more, "Please, allow me to finish: I thought you were a fool, but as I heard more and more tales about the events in Enchancia, I learned that you're a lot more clever then I anticipated. Despite the rumors I've heard, your sorcerer has a lot of potentials. He is Goodwin the Great's son and therefore possesses more skill than the run-of-the-mill magic user. In short, Sofia, I find you rehabilitating him to be incredibly clever. If he were to still seek out vengeance against your family you might not be here today. Winning my affections."

She suppresses the urge to shiver in disgust at his forward nature, instead choosing to pick apart his words. "You make it out like I only helped Mr. Cedric just for my own benefits."

"Isn't that what you did?" He asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Sofia shakes her head, "No. I did it because we're friends. I believed in him when no one else did and I did everything I could to support him. When he tried to take over the castle, I told him how I felt and he eventually saw that being evil isn't what he wanted. It took a lot to fix his and my dad's relationship; they use to be friends when they were kids, so they weren't on the best of terms at first. However, eventually things sorted out and now my dad treats Mr. Cedric with more respect."

Out of reflex, Sofia sweeps her eyes around the ballroom and easily spots her dark purple robed friend within the crowd of bright silk dresses and seersucker suits. Mr. Cedric had been watching her the whole time, looking incredibly concern. She smiles at him to let him know she was fine and was sort of enjoying her time, though she would prefer to dance with someone else.

"I still stand by what I claimed earlier, Princess. You would make a wonderful queen." Sofia looks back at the visiting prince, he smiles charmingly at her.

"What are you implying?" She asks. He had mentioned this several times now and it didn't sound like a statement, but a promise.

"You don't beat around the bush: good. That's one of the things I like about, Sofia. You're a strong girl and you're definitely marriage material."

Her eyes exploded wide open. Prince Fern grins seductively, "I want you to be my queen."

"B-But you're the second child. King Fefnir said that your brother is next to be king."

"Oh he did," Fern chuckles, "However what my father doesn't know yet is that my brother has fallen for a commoner; a woodcutter's daughter. He wants to wed her and doesn't care much for the throne, unlike me. I want to be king someday, Sofia. I want to rule a kingdom of my own, and once my brother makes his intentions clear he'll be kicked off as heir and it'll be my turn to shine."

Sofia frowns, "I'm sure he can marry her and still be king. My dad married my mom and she was a shoemaker."

"True, but all kingdoms have different rules and laws that keep it in order. My kingdom clearly states that all potential heirs must marry other princes and princesses in order to keep their title. And besides, wouldn't it be best if we marry?"

"I'm too young; we're both too young!"

"I know, but arranged marriages are still around, we could be engaged for several years and once we're both adults we can marry and you'll be my queen."

She hated how he just assumed she's going to agree with this. "What if I already have plans when I'm an adult?"

He laughs much to her annoyance, "You're adorable. Who doesn't want to be queen? It would be the best life for you."

She frowns and tries to tug herself away, "I think we're done talking, Prince Fern. Thank you for the dance, but I really need to take a seat and eat something." However, his grip tightens making her grow tense with worry. The way he stares at her now was less charming, "You really don't understand the severity of the situation, do you, my dear? Our kingdoms are close to war. Do you honestly think a simple ball and nice greetings will fix that? In a few months, this will all change, I'm sure of it. This isn't the first time your kingdom and my kingdom have tried to create a compromise and it's not gonna be the last unless something changes. Every decade or so one of us buckles down and invites the other over for a ball and things start to look up for us both, but then something happens; someone messes up. Sometimes it's Batzar, and sometimes it's Enchancia. Either way both of our kingdoms never stay friendly for long, soon it'll be war talk all over again. I know you're scared, Sofia, which is why I'm offering you this, consider it to be a blessing. If we marry in a few years then our kingdoms will have no choice but to remain on good terms with one another. Don't you see?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you proposing to me?"

"Because your sister is next in line to rule Enchancia, that's why. If I marry her then I become her royal consort and nothing more. My title will be 'Prince Fern of Enchancia, and that just doesn't roll off the tongue quite as nicely as being 'King Fern of Batzar. It's just as good a 'Queen Sofia', don't you think?"

She thinks her feet are going to fall off if they don't stop and sit down. Sofia opens her mouth, but he shushes her gently leaning in closer. So close Sofia is scared he's going to steal her first kiss. Luckily he turns his head and slides his mouth close to her ear, whispering: "I always get what I want, Sofia and I want you to be mine. The last thing I want is to see your pretty face smudge with ash while your entire kingdom falls apart at the seems. My offer is more than generous. Rest assured, Princess, I _always_ get what I want."

* * *

After the dreadful ball was officially over and she didn't have to keep a forced smile on her face, Sofia threw herself into her bed, still in her gown. Tears drench her cheeks making them flushed and wet as she sobbed in one of her plush pillows to muffle her screams.

She was crying out in rage. Screaming in remorse. Sobbing at her predicament.

Why does this have to fall on her shoulders?

Bitterness grew in her chest as she withdrew from her pillow to glare at her dollhouse- not a house, it was a castle. A doll castle. A castle with five figures, herself, her parents, and her brother and sister. She glares closer at the one person who had caused this whole ordeal; the grandmaster behind it all: King Roland.

"You should have never married my mom." She hisses, eyes flickering with tears. "It's your fault. I wish..." She stops and then sighs in defeat, resting her head on its side. Who is she to blame her dad? No one can help who they fall in love with. Plus, her mother was incredibly happy to be with him.

She was only making him seem like the villain when in actuality he wasn't. He was a man trying to do right by his kingdom and family. He's never done anything to purposely hurt her. How can she put the blame on him?

"I just wish things were different." She admits feeling drained. "I wish I didn't have to deal with this responsibility..." Her eyes close shut. "I wish..."

* * *

It was the feeling of her amulet burning against her neck that woke Sofia to a stormy night. Rain pelleted the roof of the castle and sprayed against her large windows.

Groaning, the young princess sat up and touched amulet, it radiated heat as if a massive fire was lit inside. Frowning she cupped it in her hands and gasps upon seeing it pulse with a vibrant red glow.

A sudden thump causes her to jump and let go of her amulet, the jewel rests warmly against her neck again. Sofia's room is blanketed by darkness with ghost blue highlighting draped across her furniture. It wasn't until a blast of lightning streaking across the sky and lights up her room, that she is able to see the same doll Clover found laying down near the far wall.

Confused and a little disturbed, Sofia kicks off her blankets and retrieves the toy. Her amulet's red glow increases much to her bewilderment. Sofia touches the warm gem and looks back at the toy, "It's just a doll, Ava. There's nothing to worry about." Yet her amulet doesn't cease its bold red tone. It should have been an alarm for her, but Sofia, being tired and upset, did think too much into it, she just wanted to go back to bed and sleep away her sorrows. Afterall tomorrow is another day and as long as she remains optimistic things will be fine. Hopefully.

Another blast of lighting throws light in her room. Then a tiny metal squeak whispers from behind her. Sofia turns around and gasps upon seeing a circular piece of wall, too tiny for Clover to fit through, slowly swings open. A rush of cold air billows out, licking Sofia's bare feet.

The amulet grows hotter and redder.

Sofia knees down in front of the tiny hole, a tunnel grows out in the distance, with a tiny dot of light in the very center, an entrance to someplace else. Soft orchestra music plays from within, transfixing her attention like a spell. Her amulet grows almost unbearably hot now, glowing like a lantern, yet this goes unnoticed to her. She can only hear the gentle thrums of music that soothes her soul. Without looking away, Sofia grasps her amulet gently and whispers distractedly, "I wish to be small..."

Unable to refuse a wish, her amulet summons its magic and casts a spell to shrink her down to the size of a little mouse. Sofia walks soullessly inside, ironically the warning glow from her amulet guiding her way into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sofia, my dear it's time to wake up."

The princess sighs, too warm and comfy to move from her bed. "Five more minutes Mr. Cedric." She snuggled deeper into her nest of thick blankets before the realization of her statement re-awoke her.

Eyes snapping open she struggled to make out the outline of her mentor in the darkness of her room, "Mr. Cedric, what are you doing in my room?"

"Obviously waking you up, my dear. Your parents asked me to so you wouldn't miss breakfast with your family. Your father is preparing a batch of pancakes right now."

She would have accepted that if not for one big detail. "Dad doesn't cook. He's the king." Cedric laughs, much to her confusion. "Mr. Cedric, what's so funny?"

In the dark blue and black room she barely sees him wave his hand in dismissal, "You'll find out, Sofia. Now get dressed, you're parents are waiting." With that he opens the door to leave, the bright light from outside her room causes Sofia to hiss from the slight sting. Turning away from the light, she hears her door close with a smooth click of the lock and once again she's alone.

And her amulet isn't burning hot anymore.

That was the one thing she remembered about yesterday; how hot her amulet had gotten while she was messing with the plush version of herself. Was Ava trying to warn her of something? Was the doll some sort of magical item? It was definitely creepy for it to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Mr. Cedric said that he didn't own any dolls..." Sofia repeated to herself, idly feeling her amulet. The jewel was unusually cold.

"Sofia!'

The princess jumped at the sudden yell from her dad. Realizing she was probably keeping everyone waiting for breakfast, she quickly jumped out of bed and moves to withdraw her curtains aside. Natural light floods the room bathing it in a healthy glow. She could finally see her furniture with the same bed, dresser, and other familiar things, but then she noticed the little playset that was supposed to feature the Enchancian castle with mini versions of her family, however, it was replaced with a small wooden cottage... "Huh?"

"Sofia!" That was her mother calling. Unable to wait any longer, she quickly opened one of her dressers and changed behind her white room divider. Once dressed, Sofia opened her door and stopped at the length of wood steps stretched straight down in front of herl.

Why were the steps made of wood and not of marble, or another expensive mineral?

A nice smell rises to tickle her nose, arousing her hunger. Yet, the princess couldn't bring herself to move. Surely, she was just dreaming, right? Maybe she should go back to bed and rewake inside the castle...?

The princess turned to go back inside when she heard heavy boots followed by her father's voice which was much more clear without her bedroom walls to filter the family's voices. "Sofia, there you are. I was wondering when you'll wake up, sweetie."

Turning back she saw it was definitely him, the same King Roland that she knew as her dad but... Why was he wearing a baker's clothes? Was did his face have a smudge of flour.

"Dad?" She took a total of three steps down before another oddity caught her attention: his eyes. They were buttons.

Shaking she stepped back up, "Y-You're not my dad. My dad d-doesn't have buttons..."

He smiles kindly; warmly just like her real father. "My buttons? Of course, _I_ do. I'm your Other Father, Sofia."

She furrows her brows, gripping the wood banister tightly beside her, "My Other Father?"

"Yes, everyone in the world has an Other Father, just like they have an Other Mother, sister, and brother. Children like you come and see us when you're stuck in a difficult situation. We, here in the Other World, felt you were in need of a break, and so here you are."

Sofia's stomach growled. Her Other Father chuckled, "Come down and eat, Sofia. Your food will get cold." He turns and walks back to the kitchen.

Sofia cupped the amulet in her hands, still watching her Other Father's back. "I don't know about this, Ava." Her amulet did not respond. She carefully steps down the rest of the way, going into an L-shape room with a small wood table, already crowded with her Other family. All of them possessing button eyes. It was pretty unnerving.

Sofia looks around. Where were the servants? Chef Andre, Gizmo Gwen, Violet, Bailiwick, Mr. Cedric. They weren't at the table.

She jumps upon feeling someone touch her shoulder. It was her Other Father holding a plate of delicious looking eggs, a slice of bacon, and a cup of orange juice balanced on the rim of the plate. "Is something wrong, Sofia. You look frightened."

She bites her lip and tries not to panic as all those button eyes stare eagerly at her. Despite not having pupils she could see a shimmer of excitement reflecting off the black, glossy plastic. "I-I'm just... confused on how I came here."

"Well, your amulet brought you," Her Other Mother explains making Sofia perk in surprise. She cups the gem again, never looking away from her Other family. Her Other father sets down the plate of food and pulled out the thick wooden chair with a plush teal colored cushion, for her to sit in.

"You've been under so much stress, Sofia, that the Amulet of Avalor decided to teleport you here for a short vacation." The Other Mother continued. She was identical to her own mother with the same fair, tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes, and pink gown. However, her dress was downgraded from the elegant dress that had dark pink swirls and flowers stitched into the lighter fabric, to a simple, somewhat stained duller floor-length pink dress. It was obviously well kept with only a few pink patches sewn into the fabric.

James and Amber were the same, with downgraded clothes also specked with a few stains, but nothing super noticeable. It was quite odd to see Amber wearing a green dress that wasn't perfectly clean and iron without complaint.

Cautiously, Sofia moved to her seat and carefully forked the eggs, the smell alone was enough to leave her feeling famished, yet she was still trying her best to remain on alert. Then a new thought struck her with renewed fear, "What about my family? Won't they notice I'm gone?"

"Of course not!" Her Other Mother laughs, she smiles knowingly while playfully patting Other Jame's shoulder as he tried to steal a muffin from Other Amber. "You see time works differently here, Sofia. A day here is a minute there. You can stay as long as you wish before going home and once you're back, no one will notice you're gone. Isn't that wonderful?"

Sofia bites her lip and scoots back from the table, "I'm sorry." She sighs, rising from her chair. The Other family watches her with hurtful, confused expressions. "I would love to stay, but I need to get back home to my original family. If I'm gone too long then they will notice something and I just need time to think about things."

Her stomach growls again.

The Other Mother smiles sweetly, "Well how about you eat before you go then? Your Other Father worked very hard to make this delicious meal, and you shouldn't leave on an empty stomach. You're a growing girl, after all, Sofia."

Well, the food does look good...

"Okay, I guess..." She sits back down and tries some of the eggs and is surprised by how easily the melt in her mouth, igniting her taste buds. She gobbles down the food, shoveling mouthful after delicious mouthful down her gullet with a ravenous appetite. By the time she was done, Sofia's stomach had a noticeable swell at the line of her belly.

Her Other Mother and Other Father looked sadden, while Other James and Other Amber left to give the trio time to discuss things. "Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Other Mother asks, her disappointed tone strummed Sofia's heartstrings. She couldn't sense any danger from them, aside from their odd eyes, but she was starting to get used to them and even find the buttons a bit appealing. Plus didn't her Other Mother say that days here were minutes in the real world? Surely, it wouldn't hurt to stay just a little longer. She wouldn't be missed.

"I guess I could stay for a little longer..." She smiles watching excitement flash through their buttons eyes. Suddenly, James and Amber, who apparently were eavesdropping on their short conversation, rushed in and sandwich either side of Sofia in a bone-crushing hug. She giggles at their tentative nature and returns their embrace. It surprised how restricted James and Amber were in the real world, they weren't this opening affectionate to her; it was probably because they were growing up and coming to the age where they didn't need to offer physical comfort aside from a pat on the shoulder or two. Sofia really misses this. She misses being a kid and not having to worry about marriages, wars, or her duties as StoryKeeper and Protector.

She misses being a commoner. The Shoemaker's daughter. She misses being simple Sofia- Not Sofia the First.

Other Mother gasps in concern quickly taking a napkin and dabbing Sofia's face. The twins release her, both looking worried. It was in that moment Sofia realized she had been crying, it wasn't loud, messy sobs, but little quiet ones with silent tears streaming down her flushed face.

"Oh, sweetie," her other mother croons softly. "Why are you crying, aren't you happy here?"

Sofia sniffs and nods, "Yeah, I'm just relieved to have a break is all..." The woman smiles and brushes Sofia's dark bangs aside to staring lovingly into her blue eyes. "You have all the time in the world, Sofia. Don't let those worries affect your fun here. We love you and we want to make you happy. That's what a family is all about, making each other happy."

She was just like her real mother. Beaming through her tear filled eyes, Sofia gave the Other Mother the biggest hug she could muster. The button-eyed woman smiled affectionately, gently stroking Sofia's head all the while button eyes glowed a soft, loving pink hue.

* * *

For the first time in a while, Sofia felt free, as if she had been walking for eons with a heavy ball tied to her ankles and then finally she had found a way to undo the lock, setting herself loose and was now feeling lighter than air itself!

She breathed in deeply, swallowing the fresh pine smell that accompanied the woods growing in the back of their house. Being here, out in the wilderness gave her a feeling of freedom. For the first time in months, maybe even years, she is able to fully relax. No worries on being Story Keeper. No epic training with Chrysta and the other Protectors. No need to keep up appearances and attitudes because she was a princess. Right now, she's Sofia. Just Sofia. And she can't help but relish in that thought.

A gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder surprises Sofia. She turns to find it was Mr. Cedric, possessing the same button eyes as everyone else. His appearance did make her shudder but she ignored the need to recoil and offer her friend her best smile. "It's great to see you again, Mr. Cedric. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, my dear." He chimed, those button eyes shimmering in the sunlight. "I was just strolling by when I saw you were playing with your siblings. Do you like it here, Sofia?"

It was a silly question, but one she didn't bat an eye at, "Of course I do! This place is amazing! There is so much to do and I can stay here for days and only be gone for a few minutes in the real world!" Quickly she covers her mouth. It didn't sound so bad in her head, but out loud she could clearly imagine her real mother scolding her for her lack of manners.

Cedric waved it off, "Don't be embarrassed, my dear. This place is made specifically to cater to your every desire. In fact, your Other Mother asked me to perform a nice magic show for you and your siblings this afternoon. We'll have a spell of a time!"

Sofia giggles, "That sound amazing, Mr. Cedric. We'll definitely go and watch you, but right now I'm playing hide and seek with Amber and James. They're hiding in the woods right now."

He chuckles, "Just don't poke your eye out while you're there." She giggles again, "I won't. We'll see later then."

He smiles and leaves. Sofia watches him climb up a small hill to his workshop; it was a small stone cottage with smoke rising out of the brick chimney. 'Am I still his apprentice?'

Deciding to ask him that later, the princess returns her attention to the woods surrounding their humble cottage. The trees were just like the ones in her world, however, the birds tweeting in the branches possessed button eyes. "That's a bit unnerving..." Still, she considered, these are part of the world she was in and were more than likely friendly as well.

Sofia waves up at a bright red robin nesting on one of the lower hanging branches, "What's your name?" The bird cocks his head and chirps sweetly. Sofia's smile fades in alarm. "C-Could you repeat that please?"

The robin chirps again.

Sofia touches her amulet on reflex and smiles politely at the bird, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sofia." He continues to chirp happily and Sofia wonders if he was still talking to her or not. She manages to nod before politely taking her leave. "Well, it was nice to talk to you, but I need to get back to playing with my friends. I hope to see you again."

The robin joyfully sings before fluttering away from his nest.

Sofia watched the bird anxiously, absently fiddling with her amulet. 'I didn't understand him...' Goosebumps lined the length of her back, injecting ice in her veins. Not for the first time she craved to return home, the creepy factor coming back to her in full throttle. Her amulet should work here, shouldn't it? Grasping the gem more firmly, she gazes down and gasps.

The once vibrant shade of pink had dimmed substantially, adopting a duller hue, as if the life inside was withering away. Sofia carcasses the smooth surface with the pad of her thumb. "Ava... A-are you okay?" There was no reply. It shouldn't surprise her as Ava wasn't the type to jump out whenever she desired. The spirit came when needed, but Sofia would give anything to see her friend, or at the very least get the vibrancy back.

"Is there something wrong, Sofia?" The Other Mother's voice inquired gently. Her voice, sounding behind the princess, was soft and sweet practically mirroring her original mother's tone.

'But she's not Mom.' Sofia reminded herself. 'She can never replace my real mom.'

Carefully, the princess turned around and internally cringed at those button eyes. She forced herself to smile at the older woman. The Other Mother clasped her hands together in front of her downgrade pink and cream dress while tilting her head to see Sofia better. "Why aren't you playing with your brother and sister? They've been hiding for close to an hour now..."

Sofia winces in guilt, her eyes darting around, purposely avoiding the Other Mother's. "I just wanted to say 'Hi' to some animal friends. They seem very... nice!" The older woman smiles almost sarcastically, before affectionately patting Sofia's head. Instantly, her earlier concerns begin to fade.

As if reading her thoughts, the Other Mother bends at her knees to meet Sofia's eye level, one of her hands gently grasping the necklace. She admires it's duller shade with half-lidded eyes, the pad of her brown thumb rubbing circles around it's oval shape. "Don't worry about your amulet, sweetie. She's in perfect condition. You see, magic here is a tad different than in your world."

Blue eyes glow with renewed interest. "Really?"

"Yes." The Other Mother nods, "You see time and magic workflow differently here. Think of it as a two separate streams breaking off from the same river. One is faster and more powerful, while the other is slower and flows lazily. This world, Sofia, was created in order to make you happy. Your amulet, Ava, has been sensing your stress and felt that you deserve a break; at least for a little while. Like I've told you before, a day in here is a minute there. So while you're away, no one will notice. You're free as a bird here in this world, sweetheart. You can have anything you wish; you can see anyone you like, and if there's something you don't want or like, I'll fix them for you."

The last sentence blew a cold chill through Sofia's body. "You'll fix them... How?"

"Oh don't worry about it." She giggles and reaches to swipe Sofia's bangs to the side. "We're here to make you happy and to feel loved. And speaking of us, Mr. Cedric has invited you and your siblings to a very special magical show. You'll be his guests of honor!"

Sofia gasps in delight. "A magic show! I love magic!"

The Other Mother smirks lovingly, "I know you do, sweetheart. You can enjoy yourself without fear of your duties as a Protector or Story Keeper."

She gasps again, this time in shock; reeling back a step as if the weight of her mother's... the Other Mother's words knocked her back. "You know about that...?"

"Of course I do, sweetie, we know it all. The amulet told us. Now, why don't you get a move on? Mr. Cedric is waiting and I have made you a lovely dress, that's purple of course!" She giggles delightfully and stands up. One hand remains on Sofia's shoulder comfortingly, "And remember, Sofia. I love you."

Sofia never realized how much she needed to hear that. While her original mother was openly affectionate to all of her children, the youngest princess felt neglected thanks to her duties, so much so she hasn't heard those words in a while. Weeks in fact. It leaves her feeling more grounded hearing her mother's voice say those three words again.

Smiling up at her mother, Sofia hugs her layered skirts tightly, relishing in the feel of her mother's hands stroking her hair. "I love you too, Mom."

She did not notice, for a fraction of a second, her mother's eyes flash a glossy rose pink before succumbing to their black color once again.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! :D I'm glad you're noticing the Coraline storyline. Hope you'll stay tuned with it for the rest of the ride. I'm excited to get back to writing. Sorry, it took me so long to finally get around to updating, but my brother and I finally moved out on our own and are living by ourselves for the first time. Anyways, thanks again, I don't know when the next update will be, I just write until I feel I'm done and then I edit a bit and post. So updates do fluctuate. Not just for this story but for all my stories.**

 **Also a special message to someone who titled themselves 'Guest' in the reviews. I'm sorry, but I'm going to delete your review. It's nothing against you personally, but your comment is considered spam. If you're wanting to create awareness on how to stop Craig and his team from ending Sofia the First, then please create a forum. Reviews are meant to assess the author on his or her stories and help them to improve in their future works. I can't stress how important reviews are to me since I'm far from a good author, so I rely on them to give me ideas on how to improve on my writing skills.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia and her siblings settled in the front row of the theater inside Cedric's workshop. How a room so massive with at least forty chairs, could fit inside Mr. Cedric's tiny workshop was beyond her, but as her mother said, "You can have anything you wish. You can see anyone you like." So when she was told there was going to be a magic show, Sofia instantly thought of a theater and perhaps this world made it real.

 _'Magic is amazing.'_ She thought contently, and gazes at her surroundings, right before the lights dimmed to start the show. The room itself was large and decorated in purple, red, and gold. The chairs, all forty of them, were filled with the animal friends she has made over the years, and just like almost everyone else they possessed button eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Cedric's voiced called from behind a heavy red curtain draw across the stage. "Thank you for attending my show. May this be the most spectacular, wonderful, amazing, and of course a _sensational_ show you shall ever see!"

A drum rolled as three circles of light moved across the curtain before combining into one in the middle. The fabrics were drawn back revealing Cedric himself, dressed in his usual robes. He was posed with both arms up, family wand in hand.

He grinned down at the three children, then waved his wand, conjuring an orchestra with animals playing instruments. There were mice beating tiny drums, elephants blowing large trumpets. Gizzelles using their hooves to pluck the tight strings of their harps. Tigers beating on bongos, and monkeys, wearing fancy bow ties, fiddling along with the exciting music.

Sofia gasps in delight, her eyes glowing as the orchestra broke into a fast pacing song, with her mentor singing and dancing about.

"My eager little heart has gone astray!

I tend to linger about, but nothing wants to stay!

But I finally found my perfect world, a world created for me! And Sofia, my dear little doll, won't you join in with me?" He kneels at the edge of the stage, offering his hand to the Enchancian. James and Amber clap in excitement, the former whistling with two of his fingers. Sofia looks into Cedric's button eyes, sees his massive grin, and smiles in return, accepting his hand. He pulls her onto the stage before breaking into another fun little dance with Sofia mirroring his movements step by step.

"This world, is a perfect world, a perfect world for you and me.

And Merlin's Mushrooms my dear girl, it's too perfect can't you see?

We are happy, enlighted, magic makes us dance and sing. We run around like Bambi! This perfect world can be oh-so overwhelming, but we're not worried because I have found the key!" He waves his wand, the magic lifting Sofia high in the air above all the dancing and musician animals playing on stage. Sofia giggles, from here she could see the entire theater from her siblings in the front rows, to all of her friends in the back. They were all cheering and clapping at her.

Then in the very back, standing in the open door was her Other Mother, the woman was watching her, a sweet smile on her face. Sofia gins and waves at her, causing the Other Mother to giggle behind her hand and then blow a kiss to the princess. Sofia smiles and is carefully lowered back to the ground safely.

* * *

Sofia collapsed, her body still buzzing with excitement over Mr. Cedric's show. A giant grin painted brightly on her round face, as her mother and father pulled the blankets over her body for a good night's rest.

"Did you have fun, dear?" Her mother asks, gently stroking Sofia's hair. The Enchancian princess sighs, elated and nods. "It was amazing! I didn't expect so many animals, and I definitely didn't think Mr. Cedric could sing."

Her mother giggles, while her father stands in the doorway, smiling contently at his girls.

"Cedric is full of surprises in this world," Miranda says. She kisses Sofia's forehead, the contact sent a bolt of static down the princess' spine, rousing her exhaustion. She sighs again, relaxing in her super soft bed. ' _It feels so much softer here.'_ Sofia looks at her Other parents, her blue eyes flash curiously at them. "So, a day here is a minute there. I can sleep here and not worry about if anyone misses me?"

"Exactly!" Roland explains enthusiastically, his face beams brightly. "You can stay as long as you want to, Sofia and never have to worry about what your friends or family are thinking. They probably won't even miss you." Other Mother turns to glare at her husband, causing him to laugh bashfully and back out of the room.

Miranda sighs, shaking her head, then smiles sweetly down at Sofia, "Don't mind your Other Father, dear. I'm sure you're family will miss you, even if you were gone for a second. But staying here for a day or two won't hurt."

The Enchancian Princess simpers doubtfully, "I guess so..."

"What's the matter, Sofia? You don't believe me?"

Sofia bites her lip and shrugs, "It's not that I don't believe you, I'm sure they will miss me... but everyone's been pretty busy lately, with talk of war and, then there is my arrange marriage..." Just thinking about Prince Fern was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Even when she is having fun in another world, his cocky-know-it-all smirk continues to vex her. Who does he think he is to try and monopolize her hand like that? Surely there's another way around this. She refuses to accept him as her husband, especially since he so rudely waved off her dreams of traveling the Ever Realm.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sofia. I wish I could help you."

"No, it's okay," she quickly intercepts, seeing her Other Mother's self-blame seep in. The Other Miranda was a lot like her mother, but also different in the sense, Sofia doesn't feel she has to worry about secrets. With the real Miranda, her mother, Sofia knows that telling her about her duties as Story-Keeper, and Protector, will result in overprotectiveness. They will never allow Sofia to leave their sights again if they learn the truth.

This Miranda- this Other Mother is a lot like an open diary. Sofia feels she can tell her anything at this point and never receive judgment for her actions or choices.

Guilt seeps into her heart at those thoughts. It was like she was favoring the Other Mother over her own birth mom. Sofia could never choose this woman over the person who spent so much time and energy rearing up a child all by herself. Sofia didn't know much about her birth father aside from the stories her mother told her. Sofia can only remember certain details such as he was much larger than her mother but was a gentle as a flower when handling his family. His large hands were never violent and he was always a jolly person. Perhaps that is where Sofia gets her optimistic nature from.

Her mother had said that her birth father passed away during a trip on the ocean. A terrible storm overturned their ship and no one heard from them since then; a few weeks later the crew, including Sofia's father, were pronounced dead. Sofia had been three years old at the time.

"It's not okay, though," Her Other Mother insists strongly and gently. She cups Sofia's cheek. When the woman's fingers slid across her face, Sofia felt a soft jolt that ran down to her very heart, the Other Mother smiles sweetly, "You're a young girl with so much on your plate already. I know the first Miranda doesn't know about your careers at the moment, but your Other Father and I do and we're here to help you with whatever you desire. If you want to stay here for a few days, then don't hesitate, sweetie. You're not likely to be missed in three or four minutes, are you?"

Staring into her mother's eyes, Sofia felt safe. It was as if all the problems in the world were nothing but a bad dream. She smiles and leans into the hand still cradling her cheek. "I guess not... Thank you, Mom."

The Other Mother smiles, her buttons flashing pink once more before she pulls Sofia into another deep, warm hug. The young princess nuzzles into the fabric of her mother's dress, breathing in the sweet, cinnamon smell.

Years ago before they became royalty when Queen Miranda was just a humble shoemaker, she would make delicious cakes and treats with the spice; she used it so much, it became her signature scent, one that has faded since they moved into the castle and Miranda no longer had to make breakfast, or lunch, or dinner.

She misses this. She misses their old traditions and lifestyles.

Sofia settles down for a good night's sleep. Her mother kisses her forehead, and wishes her sweet dreams, before leaving.

* * *

 _"-Don't hold it against me, it's just my nature."_

 _"Your nature is disgusting!"_

 _"My sister is right, you_ shouldn't _be doing this. It's wrong!"_

 _"Oh and what about you two? Hmm? We've existed together peacefully for_ millennia _and I have never interfered with your personal affairs."_

 _"This goes beyond that Beldam, and you know it."_

* * *

Sofia rises and stretches happily. She sighs and eagerly throws off the blankets, rushes to the window, and throws apart the curtains to grin out at the bright sunny morning. Several birds flutter by chirping happily before soaring off.

"Sofia, breakfast is ready!" Her father calls from downstairs.

Grinning she delightfully yells at the floor, "I'll be right down!" She goes to her closet and picks out a lovely plum purple gown with vibrant pink lace accents in the front and a taste of pale lavender lace along the edges.

Once dressed, Sofia skips down the stairs, humming the song Mr. Cedric and sung yesterday, and greets her family already sitting at the table. "Morning everyone!"

"Morning Sofia," Her mother responds, taking a fresh hot biscuit from a large ceramic bowl. Her father is cooking off the wood stove, singing to himself a chippy little tune. "Oh, my twitchy, witchy girl! I think you are so nice! We give you bowls of porridge and we give bowls of ice.. cream!" Spinning around, he grins and lays down a bountiful breakfast. Scrambled eggs, french toast, and some hot juicy bacon.

Sofia licks her lips, accepting this delicious meal and eats with her family. The flavor is enough to make her taste buds sing with pleasure. She couldn't remember her food ever tasting this good back home. It was delicious of course, but here it was literally out of this world!

"You're an amazing cook, Dad!"

He smiles and bows at her, "Thank you, my princess, such praise is too much for a modest baker like myself."

Sofia giggles and waves at her brother and sister, "What are we doing today?"

Her mother claps in excitement, "I was thinking we could all go out for a picnic!" Sofia grins, eyes brightening, "That's a great idea, we haven't gone on a picnic in a long time!"

"Well, then it's settled!" Miranda chimes in happily. "We'll go on a nice picnic just us as a family and Mr. Cedric. Your father and I will pack up our lunch and you three can go up to Mr. Cedric's workshop to tell him of our plans."

Eagerly, the family finishes their breakfast before Sofia and her siblings headed out to Cedric's workshop.

Once there, Sofia knocked on the thick wood door. She heard some shuffling before it opened and button-eyed Cedric emerged in the doorway, grinning merrily at the trio. "Good morning, you three. How are you?"

"Morning, Mr. Cedric." Sofia greets with a polite nod to her mentor. "We wanted to invite you to a picnic. Do you want to join us?"

"I'll be delighted!" The sorcerer gushed, "I'll even bring some Fly Cakes for dessert Mummy has sent some to me and I don't have the stomach space for them."

"Brilliant!" James exclaims, a massive grin growing on his light face.

"Wonderful!" Amber gushes.

 _'That's the first time they've spoken since I got here. Other Mother has always talked for them...'_

"Did you enjoy the show yesterday, Sofia?" Cedric asks. Sofia snaps out of her thoughts and smiles politely at him, bobbing her head eagerly, "I did! You were great, Mr. Cedric!"

He smiles, laying a hand over his chest, "That means a lot to me, my dear. How are you enjoying your stay here in the Other World? Your new mother has made all of this possible you know."

Sofia blinks in surprise, "My 'new mother'?"

Mr. Cedric chuckles sheepishly, his cheeks glowing a light rose color. "I'm sorry I mean to say 'Other Mother'. My mistake my dear, I'm sure she can never replace your original mother."

The way he said 'original mother' grew a line of goosebumps along the back of Sofia's neck. What was he saying?

"Um..." Sofia retreats a step away from her mentor, "I... enjoyed your show, Mr. Cedric. And I'm glad that Other Mother is putting in so much effort to make me happy."

He clasps his hands together, linking his bare fingers, "Yes, that's very true. She will do just about anything to impress you..." A shimmer of light reflects off those black buttons of his. Sofia sucks in a started breath through her nose, easing back another step. The way he was grinning at her made her skin crawl as if thousands of tiny ants were roaming across her arms and back.

Sofia jumps in surprise when two hands brace her shoulders from behind.

The Other Mother peaks over Sofia's shoulder, grinning at the princess, "It's just me, darling."

Cedric claps his hands in delight, "Merida, how nice of you to drop by. Your children have informed me that we are going to have a picnic this afternoon! How delightful!"

"Brilliant!" James exclaims, followed by Amber who enthusiastically yells, "Wonderful!"

Other Mother nods, "We are and you're more than welcomed to come along, Cedric. So long as you bring those delicious Fly Cakes of yours. They're simply to _die_ for."

Mr. Cedric's smile became more forced as he nods obediently, "Yes, I'll be sure to do that."

"Good." Miranda then looks at her three children and waves them off, "Why do you three go on and fetch your father, I have a few things I need to discuss with Cedric about before we head off to our picnic."

"Brilliant!"

"Wonderful!"

Sofia watches in alarm as Amber and James dash off, skipping down the hill back to their little cottage. She glances suspiciously back at her Other Mother who continues to beam at her. Sofia looks up at Cedric, he smiles almost uncomfortably, but waves goodbye to her none the less. "I'll see you later, my dear."

 _'He's trying to tell me something, I can feel it.'_ Sofia searched Cedric's eyes for something, but all she saw was the polish black buttons peering back at her accompanied by his painfully stretched grin.

"Sofia," Her Other Mother calls in a sing-song voice, "Why don't you go with your brother and sister to fetch your father. I'm sure he's wondering where you are."

Cedric still remained silent, that same grin still glued on his face. Unsure and not wanting to cause any more tension than there already was, the Enchancian royal reluctantly turned to head down the hill. As she carefully traveled along the slope she kept stealing glances at her mentor and saw he and her Other Mother were going inside the workshop. As the great wood door closed tight, so did a terrible knot in her stomach.

 _'What are you trying to tell me, Mr. Cedric?'_

* * *

Sofia, along with her father and siblings found a nice little spot to have their picnic on a patch of sweet smelling grass. It was a beautiful afternoon, the weather was neither hot or cold, just a perfectly warm moment to enjoy their lunch together as a family.

Yet two people were missing and have been for a while now.

"Where's Other Mother and Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asks once again that very day. She knew they had to be in Cedric's Workshop, however, it shouldn't have taken them so long to come to end a conversation, and over what exactly? She wasn't sure. It was starting to become blatantly obvious something was afoot. Yet, in her Protector training with Chrysta, Sofia learned not to bring too much attention to herself, no matter how worried she was.

"If you're undercover, Sofia, the worst thing you can do is make yourself noticeable. You need to blend in and be as forgettable as possible. Don't blow your cover until you're absolutely sure its the right moment."

 _'I should have done something. Mr. Cedric is trying to tell me something. I just know it.'_

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute," her Other Father explains while merrily pilling his plate high with cookies and jiggly-wiggly pudding.

Other Miranda and Cedric finally arrived, with the later keeping his distance. Mr. Cedric smiles down at Sofia and nods in greeting, while Other Miranda quickly fixes him and herself a lovely plate of food, complete with some triangle sandwiches, cookies, and a few baby carrots.

Sofia keeps her eye on Mr. Cedric, the royal sorcerer was still smiling pleasantly, yet there was something about his button eyes that gave way to his inner turmoil. The princess was sure what it was exactly, but it was as if his buttons had gotten blacker if that was even possible.

'No, they're not blacker, they've lost some of their gloss finish.' She realizes with a shrill chill shooting down her spine. She then glances over at her Other Mother, she was fixing some food for Amber and James, giggling pleasantly when James stole a cookie off Amber's plate. "Now, James, you shouldn't be so greedy. And Sofia!"

The princess jolts in her spot but seizes herself before it became noticeable.

Other Mother offers her a plate full of treats, "Why don't you have some? You're much too thin, sweety."

Sofia swallows and takes the cookie, lightly brushing Other Mother's hand in mid-transfer. Instantly her earlier doubts seem to vanish and she almost forgot why she was so worried. _'Maybe I'm overreacting... She doesn't seem so bad.'_

Yet her stomach was still churning as the alternate Meranda smiles lovingly.

* * *

In the real world

Shake "Princess." Shake "Princess." Harder shake, "Princess Amber, please wake up."

The future queen groans in her fluffy gold pillow; her hand slipped from beneath her heavy, warm blankets to flick her wrist in a shoo fashion, "It's too early, James."

"I'm not James, Amber." Not James chuckles yet the sound held no humor in it. Not James then shook her again with a little more urgency. "Princess, please wake up, I think something's wrong with Sofia."

Amber shakes her head, her mind on the thin line between a daze and complete sleep, "Sofia, is fine... She's in bed right now."

There was a sigh from Not James, his patience wearing thin as evident in his much tighter, frustrated voice, "No she's not." Suddenly her blankets were yanked, rolling the oldest royal off her bed. She would have collapsed on the hard floor is two well-toned arms caught her and helped her to her feet.

Now awake and understandably upset, she looks up to address her rude visitor and give him a scolding. However, her words instantly died in her mouth upon seeing who it was, "Enchancia?"

The spirit didn't smirk, nor did he give her any witty comeback over her less than desirable appearance with her messy blonde hair poofed and sticking in odd angles, and wrinkled green night dress. Instead, he looked utterly concern and nervous, his eyebrows knitted together and his blue eyes darting around as if searching for a monster lurking in the shadows.

"Enchancia, what's wrong?"

He shushes her and whispers quietly, "Sofia and Ava are in danger, Amber. We need to find them as soon as possible."

Her eyes widen, "What's going on? Are they okay, I should get Daddy and Mom, and Mr. Cedric, and James and-" She was stopped short when Enchancia grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "They won't believe us, trust me I know how mortals work."

Amber scowls and folds her arms tightly across her chest, "And what about me? I'm a mortal, and I believe you!"

He shushes her again, much to Amber's growing annoyance. "You were the one who sought me out in the Heart of Enchancia, and Sofia, James, Cedric were present when that happened. But your parents won't believe you, they will say that you just had a bad dream or something."

The princess huffs, shaking her head in negation, "Daddy and Mom _will_ believe us because you're coming with me."

His rolls his eyes voice dripping with sarcasm, "And what will you tell them? 'Hey Mom and Dad, this is my friend Enchancia the spirit that's part of the Amulet of Enchancia. You probably never heard of him, but he's the twin brother to Sofia's amulet, and he says that Sofia is in danger.' Do you think they'll believe that at three in the morning?"

Amber throws up her hands in distress while struggling to keep her voice barely above a whisper, "Well, it's worth a try? If they don't believe us, then Mr. Cedric will. How about we talk to him?"

Enchancia bits the inside of his cheek, he wasn't too keen on getting the royal sorcerer involved. While Ava has forgiven Cedric for trying to use her to take over the kingdom, Cia wasn't so easily swayed. Yet, Amber did have a very valid point, Cedric will believe them and offer his assistance without question.

 _'I just hope we're not too late.'_ Even now, he could feel Ava was getting weaker through their twin bond, and it wouldn't be long before she was out of existence. _'They're in her world now.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter gets pretty dark. You have been warned.**

Cedric will never admit he screamed like a girl.

He'll never admit he almost lost control of his bladder.

He'll never admit he was severely close to having a heart attack after the heavy wood door to his room burst open.

"Mr. Cedric, it's us!" Amber exclaimed. Her poor sorcerer had pulled himself into a shivering fetal position, his arms wound over his head in a feeble attempt to protect himself from any oncoming attacks.

Hearing the princess' voice, he stops his shaking and looks up. His eyes slowly adjust to the night, with only a few streams from the moon leaking in through his small window, he could only make out two outlines, one tall, and the other short.

Cedric with grabbed his wand from his nightstand and used a quick spell to conjure a few candles to light up his room in a warm, intimate glow. Of course there was Princess Amber, still decked out in her nightdress covered in a gold robe for modesty, but next to her was someone he didn't expect. "Enchancia, is that you?"

The spirit smirks sarcastically, "Oh, what gave it away?" Amber glares at him.

Cedric blinks, "What is going on? What time is it?"

"It's late," Amber says, peeling his blankets away, "we need your help."

The sorcerer yawns, rubbing his eye with his fist, "Can't it wait 'til morning, I was in the middle of a lovely dream."

Cia smirks, raising his eye dark eyebrow, "Hope it wasn't about stealing my sister." Cedric glares at him heatedly, before attempting to steal his blanket back from Amber, the cold in his tower was much too uncomfortable for his liking. The evening chill roused goosebumps all along his arms and legs, even though they were mostly protected under his clean purple pajamas, they still didn't stop the drafts from swimming up his sleeves. He groans aloud when Amber steps back, dragging his blanket with her. "What is going on, aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Amber opens her mouth but was cut off by the blue spirit, who stepped between her and Cedric. "Sofia's in danger, Cedric, and we need your help."

Instantly, Cedric forgot his cold and sat up attentively, his brown eyes blown wide open, "Sofia's in danger? Where is she?"

Enchancia scratches the back of his neck, "I'm not entirely sure. But I know that she is, I can feel it. But first, do you have any books on pocket dimensions?"

Cedric cocks his head to the side, "What do pocket dimensions have to do with Sofia?"

* * *

Night graced the land much too early in Sofia's opinion, but as Other Mother said, one day in here was one minute back in the real world.

Yet, the princess couldn't shake this terrible feeling growing in her stomach. Something was wrong, yet she couldn't figure out what it was. Everytime Other Mother came to see her, she felt both happy and terrified, these contrast emotions left Sofia unsure and more importantly confused on her own emotions.

Sofia paces her room, careful to not make too much noise or else she'll have to face her Other parents again. _'Something feels wrong. I know Mr. Cedric was trying to tell me something, but what?_ ' She stops in front of her window and stares out to the full moon, it's light casts ghost-blue highlights throughout her bedroom.

She looks out to the small hill where her mentor's workshop rests on. His windows were solid black, a sign of his retirement for the night, yet Sofia wonders if perhaps she should visit him and ask a few questions.

 _'He seems scared of Other Mother. What is she doing to him?'_ There was no doubt in her mind that Other Mother had some sort of control over the sorcerer, every time Miranda was with him, he always put on a tolerant smile. _'I need to talk to him.'_

Sofia tries to open her window, pushing up with all of her might, but the white pane wouldn't budge as if permanently glued shut. She huffs, removing her now aching hands from the cold glass, leaving silver marks like the hands of a ghost imprinted on its surface.

She turns around and carefully creeps to her door, luckily it was more agreeable than her window if a little noisy. Sofia winces as the hinges make tiny whines and crackles, probably mute to everyone else, but to her it was thunderous. She opens the door wide enough to fit her small body through the gap and stares through the wall of darkness. Throwing caution to the wind, she sets her bare foot on the first wood panel and slowly eases her weight on it, testing for noise.

The floor was nice to her and remained obediently quiet, she continues her careful steps, one hand sliding along the wall beside her for added balance. Soon she felt the floor give way to stairs and carefully eased herself down each one, holding her breath whenever she steps down. After the final step, she releases the breath she was holding and allows herself this small moment to relax.

The floor creaked.

Sofia freezes, straining her ears for any other sounds, every muscle in her body tightens like the strings of a tuned violin. The princess scans the area before she locks eyes with a pair of black buttons, shining in the moonlight. The owner steps into the thin rays of light shining in from the small window, revealing a worn green nightdress with a few mended patches on the swooping lime-green skirt. Her long golden hair was pulled back by a laced decorated green headband.

"Amber," Sofia gasps quietly, laying her hand over her chest in relief. It was only Amber, her Other sister, and not the Other Mother. ' _But why should I be scared of the Other Mother?'_ "What are you doing here?"

Her Other sister smiles and points at her, Sofia frowns on her lack of voice, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Wonderful."

Chills spike along her spine making her shudder a little. "I-is that all you say?"

"Wonderful."

Irritated, Sofia walks around her Other sister, heading for the front door. "I'm sorry, Amber, but I can't stay"

An icy hand encloses tightly around her wrist, before yanking the princess back. Sofia didn't have time to scream before another cold hand slaps over her mouth, muffling her surprise cry.

* * *

Cedric yawns as he climbs up the ladder to the high bookshelves, "I wish you could tell me what's going on with Sofia." Down below him, Cia and Amber were tossing books off the shelves, creating a mess behind them. Cedric glares at the growing pile, "I just cleaned my workshop, you know."

"Too bad," Cia snaps, tearing through the shelves zealously, only pausing between each book to look at their titles before throwing them aside. "We don't have time to explain, Cedric. Just know that Sofia and Ava are in danger."

"It would help if I knew from what? Is it someone we know?"

Cia shakes his head, running to another shelf, "No. You've never met her before and I hope that you never will." Still finding nothing he punches the wall nearby, making the two Enchancians jump (Cedric yelping as he nearly fell off his ladder). "Are you sure you have a book on pocket dimensions?"

The sorcerer growls, gripping the shelf before him in order to remain stable, "I believe so, you're the magical entity who's been around for eons, surely you know more about dimensions then me!"

Amber groans aloud at the two men, they were like cats and dogs. "Will you two stop!" She glares at them both, "We don't have a lot of time! Sofia and Ava could be dead for all we know, and you're both bickering like-like Cedric and Bailiwick!"

Cia snorts, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous comparison, "I'm not as stuffy as the steward."

"For once you and I agree on something," Cedric adds from above. He scans the row of books before grinning and grabbing a dark brown spine with bold gold letters imprinted along its length. "Ah-ha! I think I found something that could help us!" He carefully climbs down where Cia and Amber are eagerly waiting, their eyes wide with interest and hope.

"This is called _'Quantum Paradox Theory'_. While I don't usually tap into these sort of things because of it's frightening nature, but I've been curious on the matter ever since my father first gave me this book after I graduated from Hexley Hall."

Cia raises his eyebrow, "That was your graduation gift? A book about stuff you don't even like?"

Cedric shrugs, "We didn't have the most ideal father-son relationship, but enough about that." He starts flipping through page after page, scanning the line of words before stopping at a particular chapter. "Here. I think this chapter involves pocket dimensions."

Amber pushes her way between the two, standing on her toes in hopes to see what the book said. It wasn't until Cia scooped her up and sat her on his strong shoulder that she was finally able to read the page. Blushing she stutters a quiet thanks, to which Cia winks, "No problem, Princess."

"Now," Cedric points to a paragraph on the page, "Here's a section on how to open pocket dimensions, hopefully, but I don't know if we'll be opening the right one. It'll be like searching for a needle in a haystack!"

Cia rolls his eyes, bouncing Amber lightly on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I know which one, I'm just not sure how to open it. It's been a long time since we sealed her away."

Cedric and Amber both stared at Cia curiously, "Her?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you guys about it later, but right now we need to get started on the ceremony. Cedric, you wouldn't happen to have some purified chalk would you?"

The sorcerer blinks before reviewing the page and shaking his head, "There's nothing in this book that says we need chalk."

Cia nods confidently, "Trust me, we'll need it and holy salt too."

"How will that open the portal?"

"It won't, but it will make a good cage."

* * *

Sofia spun around in her captor's hold and came face to face with her Other sister, Amber, the older sister released her hold before signaling Sofia to shush, with her finger raised to her lips.

"What's going on?" Sofia whispers through her tightly clenched teeth. Amber doesn't say anything (which was good because Sofia was starting to get tired of "Wonderful") and gestured to the full moon.

Looking at it, the princess gasps in alarm. Slowly sliding over the surface was the silhouette of a button. ' _That's not good.'_ Sofia returns her attention to Amber, who was watching the moon mournfully. "Amber." Sofia grabs her shoulders and stares deep into those button eyes, while struggling to keep her voice measured, "W-What happens when the button is over the moon?"

The blonde points at her buttons and then points at Sofia.

* * *

"Darn it!" Cia cries, shoving items off Cedric's desk, a few glass beakers shattered on the dark brick floor, but still couldn't find any holy salt or purified chalk. _'When did sorcerer's stop using those?_ _Ava was right, I am out of touch with the times.'_. The sorcerer glares at the spirit, "There is no need to make such a mess, Enchancia."

The spirit clenches his fist tightly, the skin on his knuckles stretching white. He knew that the sorcerer didn't fully understand, but did the guy have to worry more about his potions and keeping everything "nice and tidy," in the face of one of the frightening spirits in existence? "I'm sorry," he growls lowly, his voice tight with restraint, "I'm only trying to save my sister and her bearer. If we don't hurry, we could lose them."

"To what?" Cedric asks for the umpteenth time. "You haven't specified what we're up against. It would really help me if I knew what I was facing, then I could find the proper ingredients or spells to use."

Cia shakes his head, "There are no spells available for something like this, at least not something for mortals to use. This is a spiritual thing, Cedric. Even if you understood there is no way you could use the right type of magic unless it's in Spirit Speech."

The sorcerer and princess cock their head to the sides, "Spirit Speech." Upon hearing the echoing voice from Amber, Cedric groans aloud, touching the side of his head, "We really must stop saying the same thing together, it's kind of bothersome."

Amber chooses not to comment, instead of remaining attuned to Cia. "What is Spirit Speech, Cia?"

He thinks about it for a moment while opening a few drawers on Cedric's desk, "It's hard to explain. Spirit Speech is, in itself a separate language, but also the founding language to ever tongue in the mortal world. It's actually the root words for all magic spells. Before magic became a normal thing, people didn't know what it was, things just appear when you say certain words and with certain gestures. Us spirits taught the first sorcerers and sorceresses the founding language that will be used to conjure items, cast curses, and so on. But the spell I need is impossible for a mortal to say, you will literally get your tongue tied if you try to attempt it."

The two humans stare in awe, Cedric especially was shocked by the information and could barely form words, "I-I had no idea that's what happened. I've never read about it in any history books at Hexly Hall. I'll definitely have to look into it on my next trip."

Cia shakes his blue-haired head, "Don't bother, it's ancient history, literally. Any information was probably lost in the times, and only the oldest of magic users know about it."

"Well, I'm sure I could find something. If I managed to find a book about you and your sister, then certainly I could find out more about this Spirit Speech."

Amber narrowed her eyes sarcastically, "You found the book?" Cedric sighs rolling his eyes, "Sorry, James found the book. My mistake." Amber giggles, before returning her attention back to Cia, the spirit was still searching zealously, tearing through desks, tables, bookshelves, everything he could get his hands on.

 _'I need to get back to work too. I can't lose my sister either.'_

* * *

Sofia ran, she had no idea where she was going, or how long she's been moving, but those thoughts didn't matter.

After Amber had, in her own silent way, explained what was going to happen, Sofia took off, adrenaline pumping through her veins with every heartbeat. Wet grass, soft and cold with morning due, licked her bare ankles. She weaved through the trees, the full moon above casting a midnight blue shadow on their faces.

Soon she runs out of breath and slows to a stagger, her legs were uncomfortably heavy, while her heart felt ready to burst from her chest. Finally, Sofia came to a stop deep in the woods, she braces her hand on the bark of a large tree.

 _'Why am I so stupid?'_

She knew something was up. She could feel it, yet Sofia didn't do anything about it. She simply turned a blind eye and pretended that everything was okay.

 _'I just wanted a break.'_ But of course, her little vacation came with a price.

What was the Other Mother going to do exactly, sew those buttons into her eyes? Why? What does she get from that?

Then another, more frightening thought occurred. She remembered on her first day in the Otherworld, her amulet was losing its vibrancy. _"Don't worry about your amulet, sweetie. She's in perfect condition. You see, the magic here is a tad different. Time and magic flow differently here. Think of it as two separate streams splitting off from the same river. One if faster and more powerful, while the other is slower and flows lazily."_

If that was a lie, then that means...

She grabs hold of her amulet and claps her hand over her mouth to silence her screams. Tears sting the back of her eyes, as she stared at the solid black oval that had once been a beautiful, energetic pink.

"A-Ava...?" She waited with bated breath, gained no response. "Ava... Please, I-I know you're in there. Please, please, **_please_** say something! Anything!"

The gem didn't change.

Sofia crumbles to the ground, sitting on her knees and sobbing, her precious amulet held gently between her hands.

* * *

It had taken some time, but finally, they manage to find a way to conjure holy salt and purified chalk. The objects were not easy to come by as it took a great deal of magic and research to find the proper spell for them, but finally, they succeed.

Cia sighs in relief, rising from the floor where a newly drawn circle with a heptagram filling the middle. Each point had a shallow bowl full of holy salt, and a lit white candle in the center. Cedric was lighting the last few candles, while Amber laying down another bowl this one full of petals from several flowers outside the circle. Cia had been the one to suggest it since the sense of taste and smell is one of the strong senses and could lead to Sofia finding her way back much faster and safer.

 _'I just hope this is enough.'_

Cedric finishes off the last candle and awkwardly rises from his bent over position, groaning and palming his back as he pulled himself up to his full hight from being bent over for so long. "Oh, that is going to be sore in the morning. Well, I think we're just about done. What's next on our agenda?"

Cia rubs his temples, willing his memories of the ritual to resurface. It had been eons since he had last done this and even then he had his sister with him.

Let's see, they had the circle, the salt, the chalk, and petals, now...

He growls at drawing up a blank, his memory was see through and thin, like a veil of mist, nothing was coming to mind. If only Ava were here too-wait! That's it!

"We need to take hands and focus all of our energy on Ava and Sofia," He said with renewed confidence. "We need to think about them, think about their voice, their faces, their actions: everything. Focus all of your energy on them both, don't just remain on Sofia, there are only three of us and if I'm the only one focus on Ava then we'll lose her. Got it?"

The sorcerer and princess nod.

"Good." Cia offers them both his hands, "Then let's get started." _'I really hope this works.'_

* * *

Sofia continued to sob, mourning her friend still cradled in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Ava..." She whispers quietly, the breath of her words wisping out like smoke in the frigid night air.

Then she felt it; the tiniest bit of warmth beginning to grow between her palms.

Sofia braced herself for a black gem but was happily met with Ava's vibrant pink once more, glowing with life. Magic sparkles sprinkled out before the beautiful glow dimmed down once more. She instinctively looks up and gasps, happy tears running down her pale face.

There in all of her pink glory was Avalor herself, the spirit of the Amulet of Avalor. "Ava!" Sofia launches from the ground to attack the young woman in a bruising hug, her small but strong arms encircling around the spirit's hips, burying her face into Ava's pale purple dress.

Ava chuckles merrily, affectionately patting Sofia's brown hair, "What's up, Sof, you missed me?" Her smile fell when the princess broke into tears, crying into her dress.

"I'm so sorry'!" Sofia exclaimed, clenching the purple fabric beneath her, "I'm so sorry, Ava. I should have known this was all a trick. I should have suspected it, but I didn't want to believe it and I-I..."

Ava shushes her, kneeling down to encompass Sofia in a warm hug, gently caressing her back. "It's okay. It's okay."

Sofia whimpers pathetically, feeling very much like a child. A sad, lonely, naive child. She should have seen this coming, shouldn't have let her guard down so easily. Chrysta would be so disappointed in her for this.

As if sensing her bearer's doubt, Ava pushes the princess out into arm's length, glaring into her eyes, "Stop this, stop blaming yourself."

"B-But it's my fault," She whimpers again, "I messed up." Much to her surprise, Ava shakes closes her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval.

"No, Sofia, this isn't your fault. It's the Beldam. She's the one who's been manipulating your emotions since the second she touched you."

Hiccuping, Sofia wipes her eyes, "What do you mean she's been manipulating me?"

Ava sighs, "Look, the Beldam has the power control you through your emotions, she can change your feelings with a simple touch, and make you her personal obedient child. The only reason it hasn't worked is because of me. That's why you haven't been able to tap into my powers."

The princess gasps, "Is that why you turned black? Because you were trying to protect me?"

The spirit smirks and nods, "Pretty much." Then her face flattened to a serious expression, "Listen, Sofia, you need to get out of here as soon as possible. The Beldam is hungry and needs to regain her strength. The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you'll have to survive."

Sofia nods, "Okay, well then. I wish to be back home."

Nothing happened.

Sofia tries again. "I wish to go back to the EverRealm."

No change.

Ava stares at her sadly, "You can't wish for anything this time, princess. I've used most of my magic to keep you from falling under her control. The Beldam is a lot more powerful in here because this is her realm."

"You keep on calling her the Beldam, are you talking about the Other Mother?"

Ava snorts, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "Is that what she's calling herself now? Figures."

Sofia raises her eyebrow, "So you know her?"

"Knowing is a strong word, I _knew_ her eons ago, long before she ever got sent to this place and..." Ava sighs again, looking away from Sofia, " I'm the reason she's after you."

Sofia's eyes explode wide open, "Y-You? How?"

"It's a long story, but I know the Beldam well enough that she won't come looking for you, she's waiting like a spider for you to come back."

"Ava, please, how do I defeat her? Is there anyway without you?"

"Well, first you need to know our history, you can't go up against something you don't know about. It happened while Cia and I were free spirits, eons before our amulets were forged. We lived during the pre-human era and didn't care much for humans when they arrived. Most spirits don't, usually there are three types of spirits, there are the ones who hate humans and enjoy pranking them, or even hurting them. Then there are spirits who ignore humans in favor of other things, and finally, there are the spirits who liked humans and wanted to learn more about them."

"So you and Cia were interested in humans?" Sofia guessed. Ava shakes her head, "No, Cia and I use to prank them all the time. We never went too far, we just occasionally pulled a stunt or two that would make their lives a little more difficult, but over time we learned to like them and we grew curious about them, or at least I did. But like I said there are spirits who enjoyed tormenting humans and one of them was the Beldam.

You see, Sofia, we don't need to eat, but that doesn't mean we're against finding sources of energy. For Cia and I, we like to feed off of positive energy, which is why we pulled our pranks. It was never meant to be mean, we just did it for fun and a lot of people got a huge laugh out of their misfortune.

However the Beldam was different, she fed off of love."

Sofia cocked her head, "Love? But you said she enjoys hurting humans."

Ava shrugs, "Love hurts. Anyways, I won't go into too much detail given that you're still young, but the Beldam use to take on the form of attractive women and seduce men. When she manages to get them to fall in love with her, she eats up their love, leaving them a shell of their formers selves, almost like a zombie. When you run out of love, you become in a sense, a walking corpse. But her way of eating changed millions of years later when she managed to seduce a single father of three. He introduced her to his children and they immediately accepted her as their mother. The Beldam discovered that this type of love: maternal love, was much more potent than the lust she received from her suitors. Afterward, she started to prey on children in general, taking on the form of their mother, only making herself more attentive, understand, and anything they would want in a perfect mom.

When Cia and I found out about it we were mortified. It was one thing to feed off of human affections, but it was another to literally suck the love out of a child's heart. We couldn't allow it to happen. So we stood against her and with our combined powers we sent her into this place, but obviously, she's been busy regaining her strength."

Sofia watched as Ava gently caressed the wet grass, staring tearfully at it, the trees, the skies, every object that was in their immediate facility. Her stomach tightens, before she bravely asks, "Ava, when the kids got turned into zombies, what did she do with them?"

Ava looks at her and then waves at the trees, the grass, and the skies. "She never throws anything away, instead she recycles them to help create this world to impress her future prey."

At that moment, Sofia realized she was in the land of the dead.


End file.
